


街角巷尾的占卜屋

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 占卜, 灵媒
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 有的人凭着一张花言巧语的嘴占卜；有的人明明是真正的灵媒师，却老纵容某人行骗





	街角巷尾的占卜屋

在花村，有个流传在学生之间的秘密。  
“当你心有疑惑的时候，花村街角巷尾的神秘小屋会是你咨询的最佳地方。”  
正值花季年纪的姑娘们拿着小册子神神秘秘的说着什么。短发的女孩儿说完后，嬉笑着凑近长发女孩儿的耳边，悄悄地补充道：“他们还说，尤其是关于恋爱方面的询问会特别准确。”  
“我……我没有！”她捂脸退了两步，红着脸否认着有喜欢男孩儿的事。周围的女孩儿们笑着一一拥抱过害羞的姑娘，她们说：“不要害怕，如果你不敢告白，那我们就去街角巷尾算算恋爱运？”  
长发女孩儿踟蹰着看看好友们，最后她还是耐不住心中的好奇心，点了点头。

 

怎么来形容眼前的这位先知呢？  
染成绿色的短发上插着五颜六色的各种……鸡毛？哦不，或许是别的什么鸟类的羽毛，总之有长有短，五花八门。此刻穿得花枝招展、自称是先知的男人正闭着眼睛，手持更像是玩具的法器，嘴里念念有词地对着一团燃烧的纸说着什么。  
“他……他可靠吗？”长发女孩儿用手拢在嘴边，悄声地问她的好友道。  
陪同前来的女孩儿们显然也没见过这样的人，她们支吾着看着彼此，含糊地安慰道：“别担心，别担心，先听听先知怎么说。”  
听不明白的咒文伴随着先知身上的铃铛还在继续，突然在眼前燃烧的火焰消失了！先知霍地睁开了那双琥珀色通透的眼睛，他紧盯着长发女孩儿惊慌的脸说：“啊，我看到了，看到在一所学校，一排排的鞋柜，有个看起来和你差不多年纪的男孩，他很喜欢弓道，有偏长的黑发，成绩非常好，站姿很帅气，很……咳咳，而你就站在不远的地方默默看着他，手里还拿着情书。我没有看错的话，你打算在情人节那天放进他的鞋柜。”

先知面前的女孩儿微微张开嘴，对于刚才的话她几乎要跳起来尖叫。  
怎么会那么准确？！  
虽然对于那人好的方面形容得有点太具体、太多了。  
她拍拍心口镇定了一下后，转头对旁边的朋友们说：“我想和先知单独说两句，能麻烦大家回避一下吗？”想必接下来的对话会是非常私密的事情，朋友们非常理解地拍拍她的肩膀，小声地对她说完“加油！”便都出了小屋。

“你不会和他有结果。”  
女孩儿的问话还没说出口，先知就已经把她所想问的答案说了出口。  
倔强的姑娘咬着嘴唇，过了许久后才问：“为什么？我可能会与他有婚约。”  
“我在你身上看不到他的名字。”先知点燃一支白色蜡烛，他将一旁的匕首置于火上反复烘烤，他说，“在很早以前这个人就和另外一个人的名字纠缠在一起，而你……将来也会找到更好的人，你们只是生命中的路人，早些放手对你有好处。”  
“丁零当啷——丁零当啷——”小铃铛的声音随着先知的动作发出了清脆的响声，女孩儿的眼眶有些湿润，先知燃起一叶鼠尾草后站了起身，他立在她的面前，低沉的声音像是从梦境深处的远方传递而来：“没事的，我亲爱的姑娘，未来会善待你，你会有美好的人生。这个石头会保佑你远离霉运，你把它放在床头就好。”穿着色彩斑斓的先知摊开了女孩儿的手，在其手心上画了两道奇怪的线后，又将一块绿色的石头放进她的掌心，他最后说：“愿世界上的幸福与你如影随形。”  
还未开始的恋情就此结束，忍耐了许久的女孩儿紧握着石头突然抱住先知失声痛哭起来。  
放弃，或许是另外一个崭新的开始。

 

关上占卜小屋的大门后，源氏立马脱掉了夸张的萨满装束，顺手还摘下了满头的羽毛，他转头看着长发女孩儿曾经坐过的位置心中没有半点愧疚。  
“你什么时候拥有了占卜的能力？”有人靠在黑暗的幕布后低声说道。  
源氏当然认得这个熟悉的声音，他笑了笑，把玩着手里的火柴说：“是啊，比起哥哥这个正统的灵媒继承人，我可是算得上一点儿通灵的力量都没有。”  
“你为什么骗她？”半藏从黑暗处走出，他眉头紧皱着看着弟弟说，“用灵媒的名义行骗，有辱家族名声。”  
源氏好笑地看着还穿着校服，满脸不明白的哥哥，他冲半藏伸出了手说：“哥哥不是家族最强的灵媒吗？你可以试试看自己找到想要的答案。”  
这个动作对于通灵者而言非常熟悉，这也是为什么源氏总是避免和半藏有过多肢体接触的原因。  
半藏看着那只伸出的手轻哼了一声，他坐到了源氏的对面，握住了源氏的手。年轻灵媒的眼前开始闪现诸多画面，低声的细语走四面八方游走而来，它们絮絮叨叨地说着某件事情，而后像是一个由远及近的人，声音越来越大……

“哥哥是我的……”  
“那个女孩儿可能是以后哥哥的婚约者，不可以让她先一步。”  
“哥哥是我的。”  
“她长得像和我有点像，应该是哥哥喜欢的类型，不可以让她靠近哥哥。”  
“哥哥是我的！”  
“我喜欢他！”

半藏的脸突然红了起来，他撇过脸厉声说道：“闭嘴源氏，别说了。”  
“我没说话啊，哥哥。”源氏笑着抓紧了半藏的手，发自心内的声音更加响亮、清楚地传进了半藏的耳膜里，低沉声音所倾诉的每一句爱语都那么甜腻。半藏哆嗦着手捂住了嘴，耳尖同时泛起了红色。  
“不许说可爱！”他突然凶狠地瞪着源氏，模糊地说道。  
“可是哥哥，我真的什么都没说。”低下头亲了吻下握着的手背后，那双抬起的琥珀色眼睛里满是无辜，“你究竟听到了什么？”  
半藏楞了一下，这才意识到这是读心术的效果。它们只是如实地呈现在半藏的眼前，这并不是源氏主观意愿所能够左右的。  
突然，另外一个声音从杂音中慢慢凸显，比起男孩儿还略带稚嫩的声音，它们显得更加深沉、沙哑——欲望，赤裸无意的欲望……

“……”  
半藏的手震了一下，他惊讶地看着那双坚定的眼眸。  
“……”那句话又重复了一遍，半藏这次可以确信他没有听错。  
还未成年的年轻灵媒犹豫了，他甚至想要脱开弟弟的手心，可那只手像是无法挣脱的束缚，越缠越紧。  
“你明白你所想的事情吗？”他显然认识到了这件事情的严重性，于是他肃然地问道。  
“当然。”更加年轻的、没有通灵能力的少年点了点头，他说，“就如同你听到的那样，我想，没有什么会比你读到那些，更加能真实地反应我的内心了。”  
“幼稚！”年长的哥哥立马斥责道。  
“但很真诚。”握着那双纤长的手紧贴在侧脸，源氏依旧灼灼地看着半藏，“为此，我愿意献上一切，信奉任何教派。”

时间就像是凝滞在了此刻，锐利的眼眸透着能看穿一切的光芒看着眼前这个人，半藏忽地从源氏手边拿起了仪式刀。  
“你该知道我无所畏惧。”  
半藏没有理会又一次的隐晦告白，破空的挥舞声随之而来，源氏并不知道灵媒又在做什么，不过任何考验他都愿意接受。  
更加多的画面迎面而来：斑斓的漫天樱花、波澜壮阔的海，也会有苍茫一片的雪，可终究所有的一切都是美好的。

“可以。”  
最终的宣判让琥珀色的眼眸一颤，而后立马染上了狂喜的兴奋。源氏勾起了嘴角，紧握住那只手贴在了自己的心口，亲吻上了已经属于他的双唇。

“我要你，以生命终结那天为期限，以我的心脏为代价与你交换。”  
契约成立。  
而源氏不知道的是，当仪式刀划破了维度的阻隔，有人在水晶球的背后中窥探到了幸福。

-End-

再后续就不写了，大致说一下就是后来源氏和半藏到了大学，并没有任何灵力的源氏总是穿得非常夸张的萨满衣服，冒充自己是灵力很厉害的灵媒，推荐大家到花村街角的占卜店算命，因为确实很准非常受女孩子欢迎。  
占卜店有很多奇怪的规矩，像是占卜的人不会露脸、限定问题之类的……有这些的原因是，其实在幕后给大家占卜的是半藏，不知道为什么这位家族最强灵力者，在恋爱占卜上非常准确，这也令半藏自己非常苦恼。  
之后的源藏那个恋爱模式会非常甜，因为半藏读心的力量也很强，如果集中精神和源氏有肢体接触的话，就能读到源氏心中某些“下流的话和画面”，所以大学期间半藏不喜欢和源氏有肢体接触，但是源氏觉得这样会更有趣以及表达爱意，总是比较带有侵略性一点。比如暗搓搓地拉着人道角落，一边接吻一边想一些“龌龊”的事情，半藏很多时候因为画面的刺激会有很大的反应……直接导致后面变成少儿不宜的画面。  
后来毕业以后，源氏还是经营着占卜店，半藏则和岛田家族大部分灵媒一样，为刑事侦查部门工作，然后两个人就过着没羞没臊的小日子√  
多年后，半藏忽然怀疑源氏其实有灵力的，灵力体现在每次对于半藏的意识入侵都很强烈，尤其是在H上面……后来他想了想，这样特定的才能跟没有一样。于是他更加决定，让源氏禁止在家以外的地方触碰自己。


End file.
